unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Status Ailments
Status Ailments are special effects that create a lingering, temporary change to the affected target's stats. Status Ailments can almost always stack for increased power, meaning having multiple players attempt to stack a single effect may prove to make a major difference. Some Status Ailments can only be found on specific Monsters. Most Status Ailments are afflicted by various player or enemy monster abilities. All Status Buffs are removed upon the completion of Quests and Battles. Status Ailments 'Status Ailments' Poison Upon inflicting to a target, each stack of this ailment deals 5% of the target's current HP every 5 seconds. For a list of Monster Gear Skills that has Poison, see: * Category:Monster Gear with Poison Additional Notes: * Can be removed by Remove Status Ailments. * Can be nullified by Null Poison & Blind. * Can be resisted by Poison Resistance and Poison Resistance Up. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Paralysis Paralysis is a Status Ailment that has a chance to cancel the target's actions in battle. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Paralysis Confusion Confusion is a Status Ailment that has a chance to cancel the target's actions in battle by either healing their opposing target or attacking themselves. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Confusion Prohibit Unison Prohibit Unison is a Status Ailment that negates the target's Unison Monster activation or participation. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Prohibit Unison Blind Blind is a Status Ailment that has a chance to make the target's attacking Ability miss in battle. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Blind Curse Curse is a Status Ailment that prevents most forms of healing applied to the target. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Curse Bleed Bleed is a Status Ailment that decreases the target's current HP in intervals. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Bleed Despair Targets with this ailment will have their Unison gauge decreased instead of increased when Unison gauge-boosting Abilities are used on them. An icon of a blue arrow pointing downwards appear both on the affected target's Unison gauge and Unison button. File:Battle-Despair Left Icon.png|Old Battle Icon File:Battle-Despair Right Icon.png|Old Battle Icon For a list of Monster Gear Skills that has Despair, see: * Category:Monster Gear with Despair Additional Notes: * Can be removed by Remove Status Ailments. * Unison Gauge Increases from Break bonuses or upon receiving damage are not affected by this ailment. * The buff Unison Gauge Increase (not to be confused with Unison Gauge Gain Increase) is also effected by this ailment. * The following Abilities are affected by Despair: ** ** ** ** * The following are a list of Abilities with Despair: Psychological Contamination Psychologically contaminated targets will be unable to use 1 - 3 of the Abilities they have for a set period of time. The number of Abilities targets cannot use are decided by probability. Reapplying the ailment to the same target will extend the duration of the blocked Abilities. An indicator is shown on blocked abilities. For a list of Monster Gear Skills that has Psychological Contamination, see: * Category:Monster Gear with Psychological Contamination Additional Notes: * Can be removed by Remove Status Ailments. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. * The following are a list of Abilities with Psychological Contamination: * This Status Ailment is part of the collaboration of Unison League and Evangelion. Miasma Miasma is a Status Ailment that decreases the target's current HP in intervals and reduces their Status Ailment Resistance. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Miasma Stun Stunned targets will be unable to activate the Ability they use while the ailment is in effect. If the target is an NPC, they will be unable to activate the next Ability they use while the ailment is applied to them. If the target is a player, the next Ability they tapped while Stun is in effect will be cancelled. The affected player's Ability Cost will not be consumed, however. Targets will also gain increased resistance to Stun after being affected by it for the duration of the battle. Stun Resistance does not carry over after the battle or quest ends. For a list of Monster Gear Skills that has Stun, see: * Category:Monster Gear with Stun Additional Notes: * Can be removed by Remove Status Ailments. * Enemy monsters can also be affected by this Status Ailment. Pressure Pressure is a Status Ailment that prohibits the target's from switching with the Rear Guard during a Guild Battle. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Pressure Beguilement Beguilement is a Status Ailment that transfers the target's Unison Gauge they gain during application to the ailment's user. For more information about this Status Ailment, see: * Beguilement Status Ailment-Removing Effects For information about Removing Status Ailments, see Remove Status Ailments. External Links Notices - [Event 2016-8-15 Battle for Tokyo-3 Begins!] 004